1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system proposed in the related art, an image for right eye and an image for left eye having a disparity are captured at an identical timing using a twin-lens camera and displayed alternately such that when the image for right eye is viewed by a right eye and the image for left eye is viewed by a left eye using shutter glasses, the images are viewed stereoscopically (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320734).
Further, a drive distribution system has been proposed as a technique for improving motion blur in a moving image (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351382). In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351382, a frame rate of an original video is doubled. An image corresponding to one of two consecutive frames is then passed through a high pass filter to generate a high frequency image including a large number of high frequency components. Meanwhile, an image corresponding to the other frame is passed through a low pass filter to generate a low frequency image including a large number of low frequency components. The high frequency image and the low frequency image are then displayed alternately. By doubling the frame rate of the original video, displaying high frequency components in relation to one of the two consecutive frames, and displaying low frequency components in relation to the other frame in this manner, a double image can be prevented and flickering can be reduced.
However, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320734 does not mention applying the drive distribution system described above to a stereoscopic system, and does not describe a technique for reducing motion blur occurring when an image for right eye and an image for left eye constituting a stereoscopic video are viewed stereoscopically. Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351382 makes no mention of a case in which the original video is a stereoscopic video.